Merlin's Confession
by TooManyBeginnings
Summary: What happened when Merlin came back after burying Arthur?
1. Chapter 1

**After a week of traveling, Merlin came back to Camelot. His breath caught in his chest, looking at the city that Arthur and he built. How could he face Gwen and tell her that her husband was dead? He was greeted by Sir Leon. "Merlin, we have been so worried! The Queen will be overjoyed at seeing you! Where is the king?"**

**Merlin cleared his throat and replied, "Perhaps we should have a council meeting. I will explain everything then." Sir Leon nodded his head.**

"**I'm sure that Gaius will be waiting to see you. I will come see you when the Queen is ready for you." Merlin nodded, and walked towards his home for the past seven years. He knocked on the door and opened it. Gaius was on a balcony looking for a book. He cracked a smile for the first time in a week. Gaius turned around, hearing the door open. When he saw Merlin, he gasped. "Merlin! You're back!" Much like the first time that they met, the banister broke and Merlin used his magic to save the man who had become his father. When he was safely at the bottom, Gaius laughed, ran to Merlin and clasped him tightly, relieved that he was home. They spent the next two hours talking about Merlin's journey, who had been lost or survived, what happened after the battle. They were cut short by a knock on the door. One of the Queen's ladies in waiting announced that the Queen was ready for the meeting that Merlin had requested.**

**He looked at the old physician. He gave them young sorcerer a quick hug and they went to the Council Room. The round table was still sitting in the middle of the room. Gwen sat at the far end. She motioned for him to sit next to her. Before sitting, he knelt in front of her and kissed the insignia ring, announcing his fealty.**

"**Merlin, would you please tell us the fate of our beloved king?" the Queen begged, even though in her heart, she knew the worst had come to pass to her husband.**

"**My lady, I am very sorry to announce but the King succumbed to his wounds. I have brought his body to the land of Avalon so when the time comes, he may be resurrected, as was foretold." Tears pricked in his eyes and Gwen's.**

"**And Morgana?" she questioned.**

"**I killed her," Merlin admitted. "She knew where we were heading. She caught up with us and I killed her, protecting the king."**

"**You know how to use the sword?" teased some of the knights. For once in a long time, Merlin actually laughed. He could hear Arthur's voice saying that.**

"**But isn't it true that the only thing that could kill Morgana is with something pertaining magic?" Gwen questioned. Everybody perked up at the comment.**

**Gaius nodded his head to Merlin. Merlin spoke in a quiet tone. "It's true. Arthur's sword was forged in Dragon's breath. Just like Mordred's blade but by a different dragon by the name of Kilgharrah." Everybody but Gaius were surprised at this information.**

"**How do you know this?" asked one of the knights.**

**Merlin took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Because I am the last Dragonlord since my father died. I had Excalibur forged in Dragon's Breath to help him kill certain enemies."**

"**But that would mean your a sorcerer!" Sir Leon exclaimed.**

**Merlin got up out of his seat and took a deep breath. He blew out the candle and lit it again. Everybody gasped, not believing that there had been a sorcerer in their midst for many years without knowing.**

"**You have been in this court for this long and nobody knew about you?"**

"**Yes, and I use magic to save you and the King. And if you let me Queen Guinevere, I would like to use my magic to protect you as well. I know that I have kept this hidden from everybody for protection. When I was first here, I kept my magic hidden from everybody at first because King Uther was actively hunting for sorcerers. And when Morgana became a high priestess, she started to ask about who Emrys was. Emrys is the name that the Druids gave me before I was even born."**

**There was a great quiet in the room. Everybody was trying to get their heads wrapped around the new information. Merlin's heart raced, accepting whatever consequence that Gwen set fit.**

"**Well, there are definetly some things that need to be thought of. I think that is all for tonight. Merlin, I think it is best if you have some rest. You have had a long couple of weeks. We will reconviene tomorrow when I have made my decision. Thank you for confessing Merlin. Rest well."**

**Merlin bowed to Queen Gwen and left, going back to his apartments in the castle. Gwen had asked Gauis to stay behind. Merlin made himself comfortable and fell asleep for a little while, while waiting for Gauis.**

**An hour later, Gauis returned to his apartments. "So, what did she say?" Merlin asked the old man.**

"**She is drawing up a treaty as we speak. It will state that it will be a law that magic is allowed in Camelot and the countries that they owe. It will no longer be banned. And that will also clear you from all the times that you used magic to save the king." Merlin sighed with relief.**

"**I will gladly sign the treaty," Merlin confessed. "After that, I plan on staying here for a while and helping everybody out and trying to stay out of trouble." Gauis laughed at that. It seemed that trouble seemed to follow Merlin wherever he went.**

"**And just like I promised, I will get your favorite meal ready and we can have dinner and go to bed." Merlin nodded. He was starving. About an hour later, dinner was ready and they ate and went to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merlin woke up to the sun shining in his face from his window. He stretched and yawned. He was looking forward to today. Gauis was still sleeping so Merlin started to make oatmeal for breakfast for the both of them. Gauis woke smelling the food. They ate together. By the time that they were done eating, there was a knock on the door. It was one of the guards. "The Queen has made her decision. You are required to meet her in the throne room."**

**Merlin and Gauis walked in the throne room. Gwen was sitting in her thrown. Sir Leon was standing next to her. Merlin kneeled in front of the Queen. "Merlin, you have served for my husband for many years. You have provided him good council, saved him no doubt countless times. You have proved that you use your magic for good. It is my decision then that you are free from persecution. I have also drew up a treaty. It states that magic is allowed in Albian, but if there is proof that magic has been used for bad intentions, only those will be persecuted. I ask that you remain here in Camelot and be our sorcerer here so you can continue to protect us, and the future of Camelot." She unconsciously put her hand over her belly. Merlin understood almost immediately what she meant.**

"**It would be my honor to stay here and help you," Merlin announced. Gwen smiled, happy with that decision. She drew forth the treaty, signed her name on the bottom and announced: "I want it to be known through out the kingdom that magic is no longer banned. They will only be persecuted if they use magic for maliciousness." The criers bowed their heads to the Queen and left the Throne Room and announced it to all the kingdoms that magic was now allowed. Those with magic rejoiced.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Uncle Merlin!" cried a child. Merlin turned around and smiled. The child was the spitting image of his father. Merlin picked the child up, smiling. "Uncle Merlin, can you tell me the story of when you met papa? It's my favorite story!"**

**Merlin smiled and pulled the child on his lap. "Well, it all began in the marketplace. I did not know who your father was at the time and he had challenged me to a fight. He and I fought. It was a close match. After the match was done, your grandfather had put me in cuffs and had rotten tomatoes and other rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at my face." The little prince laughed. "And after that, I worked for your father and helped protect him, just like what I am doing for you."**

"**Uncle Merlin, do you think that I am doing my papa proud?"**

"**Yes, I believe that you are," Merlin promised the child.**

"**Is it true that you are a Dragonlord? Can I be one too?"**

"**Yes I am a Dragonlord, but I am sorry, you can only be a Dragonlord if it is passed down from father to son. My father was a Dragonlord and when he passed away, I became one. Would you like to see a dragon?" The prince gasped and exclaimed, "Oh would I!" Merlin smiled and used his magic and produced a dragon out of the fire that was in a torch. The prince laughed and said, "Uncle Merlin, I want to see a real dragon!"**

**Gwen was nearby hearing this conversation going on, chuckling. Leon stood beside her. A year ago, Gwen had asked Sir Leon to be her husband. She knew that she had to marry again and she wanted her husband to be someone who she could trust and who would greatly accept her son. "I think we should go to the field and have Merlin call the dragon," Leon suggested, with a smile on his face. "It can be a family excursion. Arthur would love to see his first dragon I think." Gwen nodded her head and agreed. They cleared they schedules for the rest of the day, gathered the horses and met Merlin and Arthur in the courtyard. They told Merlin their plan. Merlin agreed and went with the royal family to the field that he summond Kilgarrah many years ago for many meetings.**

**Kilgarrah had long passed. Aithusa was the only dragon left in Albion. Slowly but surely, Merlin was retraining Aithusa and healing her. With her time with Morgana, she was greately scarred; not from Morgana herself, but from the men who had captured both of them, knowing that the dragon was one of the weak points for Morgana. No matter the evil that she had done, one thing that Merlin appreciated of Morgana, was the love for the dragon and that she treated it well and not like one of her slaves.**

**As Aithusa swooped down to the field, Merlin heard Prince Arthur gasp with glee. "Arthur, do not approach it just yet. Stay where you are," Merlin warned. Unlike his father, who did not listen to a word he said most of the time, the prince stayed by his mother and father until Merlin said that it was okay to approach the dragon. After Aithusa got used to the little prince, Merlin put the child on the dragon's back and sat behind him, giving a wink the the queen. He ordered Aithusa to fly. There was a great shriek of laughter.**


End file.
